Cutting instruments have been used for centuries by craftsmen, hunters, and others requiring a sharp cutting instrument. More recently, fixed length knives have been replaced with popular folding knives, which generally have two positions. In a first extended position of use, the knife cutting blade is extended to expose the blade cutting edge and permit cutting therein. In a second closed position, the cutting edge of the blade is stored within a cavity or recess in the handle portion of the knife, thus preventing the blade from being exposed. The folding mechanism further provides a cutting instrument which is much shorter in length than a typical fixed blade knife. Although these types of knives are extremely convenient, they can potentially become dangerous if the cutting blade does not have a locking mechanism to securely keep the knife blade in the first extended position of use. Likewise, it is often convenient to have a locking mechanism or some form of frictional retention device apparatus or detent to prevent the knife from inadvertently opening when the knife blade is in the second closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,868 discloses a folding knife with a substantially spherical locking mechanism, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In particular, providing a carrier assembly for securing a locking mechanism which is integrated with at least one surface of a folding knife, which allows for travel between a first locked position and a second open position without the need for scales or other internal housing members, is desired.
Although there are other types of carrier assemblies and locking mechanisms used to prevent the inadvertent closure of a folding knife blade, none of these provide a means for retaining the locking mechanism without enclosing the locking mechanism within the handle portion of the folding knife, such as by enclosing the locking mechanism between a pair of scales, and otherwise are not simplistic to use, inexpensive to manufacture or essentially fail-proof. Thus, there is a need for a type of folding knife locking mechanism which provide these benefits and is simplistic to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and provides substantial strength to prevent any inadvertent failure. Further, the overall weight of the folding knife is reduced due to reduced materials.
There is also a need for an improved folding knife locking mechanism which is simplistic to assemble, uses a minimum number of components and is extremely reliable to prevent the inadvertent closure of the knife blade. There is an additional need for a carrier assembly and locking mechanism which are positioned to allow quick and easy manipulation by one or more of a user's fingers on either side of the folding knife.